


Two Plus Two Equals Four

by confetticas



Series: SLAMverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tells Sam that he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two Equals Four

Sam pauses with the door still half open, looking around the house in confusion. “Luce? Adam? Michael?” he calls into the house, trying to fight his rising paranoia and concern. It’s been less than a month since Chuck yanked them out of the Cage and put them back on Earth, and to be honest, Sam’s trying not to think about it too hard, because it really seems too good to be true. Sam has learned the hard way that what seems to be good to be true, _is_ too good to be true, one hundred percent of the time.   
  
“In the bedroom,” Lucifer yells back, but there’s still no sign of Michael and Adam.  
  
Sam carefully nudges the door shut and puts his shopping bags on the floor. “Where are Adam and Michael?” he asks nervously, stepping into the bedroom and fighting an amused grin as he takes in the scene in front of him.  
  
Lucifer is pouting, sitting cross legged on their bed, which is covered in more blankets and pillows than Sam has ever seen in one place. “What, I’m not good enough?” At Sam’s less than amused expression, Lucifer rolls his eyes and adds, “They went for a walk, said they needed to talk. I’m inclined to think they were sick of listening to me whine about how long you were taking.”  
  
“Aw, you missed me?” Sam teases, grinning.  
  
Lucifer’s pout deepens. “You were gone for _hours_ ,” he complains unhappily. “What’d you do, buy the entire store? You know we don’t actually need to buy things.”  
  
“You can indulge my desire for some tiny measure of normality, it won’t kill you,” Sam retorts, climbing onto the bed and sitting beside Lucifer. “And since when did you have separation anxiety? Is this something we need to talk about?”  
  
Lucifer stiffens, and after a second, answers cautiously, “It is vaguely related to something that we should probably discuss.”  
  
Sam frowns, turning to face the archangel. “Now that sounds worrisome,” he notes, concerned.  
  
“I’ve recently become aware of something,” Lucifer hedges. “You have the right to know about it, and now is as good a time as any.”  
  
Sam’s frown deepens and he grabs hold of Lucifer’s hand, squeezing lightly. “Hey, you aren’t chasing me away. I thought we covered this decades ago,” he chides gently. “Whatever it is, we can handle it. I promise.”  
  
Lucifer smiles wryly. “You say this _now_ ,” he murmurs softly, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “I suppose it’s best to just ‘rip off the band-aid’,” he says regretfully. “Sam, I’m pregnant.”  
  
Sam pauses and takes a second to fully digest this. “Do we need to leave?” he asks, willing to do it, even though the thought is agonizing and the last thing he wants to do is leave Adam and Michael, break apart one of the best things that has ever happened to him. The term _flock_ is still a little alien to him, but it’s not something he wants to let go of, not even a little.  
  
“What?” Lucifer looks astounded, and clearly this is not the reaction he’s expecting. “What do you mean, do we need to leave?”  
  
Sam closes his eyes briefly, pained, and then meets Lucifer’s. “Michael,” he says simply.  
  
Lucifer blinks, and then bursts into laughter.  
  
“What? Lucifer, this isn’t funny!” Sam snaps, annoyed. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and this baby safe and – why the hell are you laughing at me?!” he demands.  
  
“First of all,” Lucifer gasps, trying to reign in his laughter. “Michael would be a raging hypocrite to react negatively, considering that he is also pregnant. Second of all, you’re sweet, really, Sam, but that isn’t necessary. Are you really okay with this?” he finishes, looking like he can’t dare to hope.  
  
“Of course I am,” Sam says, a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
Lucifer looks exasperated. “It honestly doesn’t even occur to you to be anything but happy about this, does it?”  
  
Sam crosses his arms defensively. “No,” he answers bluntly. “Stop being a jacka – wait a second,” Sam’s eyes go wide in shock. “Michael’s pregnant too?!”  
  
“Yes,” Lucifer answers patiently, looking vastly amused all over again. “Considering the timing and the fact that we are both having twins, I am fairly certain that Father has something to do with this,” he adds, sounding almost pleased about this conclusion, for some reason Sam can’t quite fathom.  
  
“Twins?” Sam repeats, trying not to panic. “Two sets of them?”  
  
Lucifer grins. “Sam, relax. Four of us, four of them. It’s going to be fine.”  
  
“…I don’t,” Sam stops, shakes his head. “Twins. And twins. As in twice. As in four.”  
  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, looking affectionate. “Yes, Sam, twins, twice, as in four. At least, last time I checked, two plus two was still four.”  
  
Sam considers this for a minute, opens his mouth, and then closes it again, at a genuine loss for words.  
  
”Your panic is adorable,” Lucifer notes, seeming thoroughly pleased with himself. “Want me to kiss it better?”  
  
“…you’re an asshole,” Sam informs him petulantly.   
  
Lucifer shrugs dismissively, “Now that I know you’re actually okay with this, I don’t see a problem. The four of us, we make a good team, and as long as we trust each other, it’s going to be fine, Sam. That’s what flock is _for_.”  
  
Sam closes his eyes briefly and then nods once, decisively. “You’re right, and forgiven. I _guess_ you can kiss it better,” he allows with a teasing grin.  
  
“Well, _that_ took long enough,” Lucifer mutters with mostly feigned annoyance, and then shifts over and gently pushes Sam onto his back, grinning down at him lustfully. 


End file.
